Broadband systems are being developed and implemented. Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
It is difficult to estimate the anticipated need for the number of virtual circuits between devices in the broadband systems. As a result, the bandwidth capacity of virtual circuit groups in broadband systems often is underutilized. Therefore, there is a need for a system that can manage virtual connections in broadband systems so that the available bandwidth capacity is more effectively utilized.